Under the Sherwood Moon
by kuliogirl
Summary: Marian runs away from home, but becomes lost in the dark, forbidding forest of Sherwood. What is to become of her?
1. The Escape

Marian pushed dense, green leaves aside as she twisted her way into the dark forest. Her soft black hair loosened out of its once-tight ponytail, both framing her lovely face and obstructing the view of her brown, doe-like eyes. The elegant sapphire gown that was so admired during the ball the night before had not fared well. The cloth, delicate and soft, caught onto branches, tore, and eventually became a trail of tattered rags. Marian paused, inspecting her torn sleeves and ragged skirts, and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I should have removed this bothersome dress long ago and chosen a more sturdy garment, like stable-boy breeches or worker's attire," she muttered to herself while tearing off layer after layer of satin and silk with her bare hands, until the branches and leaves surrounding her were covered with the azure cloth. After stripping down to her undergarments, she continued deeper into the forbidding Sherwood Forest. 


	2. Five Hours Passed

Five long, interminable hours had passed since Marian had run away. Since the, she had made several discoveries, the first of which was that when one is alone, the best company she has is herself.  
  
"All right then, Marian. You're a fifteen year old noble girl who ran away from home with nothing but a ball gown. Are you daft? How did you ever expect to survive in the forest without food or drink or any other necessities? You forgot your brush, your slippers, the ribbons, extra clothes, blankets, and toilet paper."  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, brushed velvet moss and tiny black insects off a nearby rotten stump and sat upon it.  
  
"There is no way that my undergarments will keep me warm through the night. The forest will shelter me to an extent, but it won't be enough. Not to mention it's getting quite dark in here, and seeing as how I'm basically lost, I should just stay here for a while."  
  
Marian rested her immaculate face upon one dirtied hand, the elbow of which was firmly placed on her right knee. The other hand was partially raised in the air. A mosquito, fat with blood and buzzing in a satisfied manner, flew lazily off her wrist. Luckily for the mosquito, it was too dark for Marian to see her attacker; only hear its irritating buzz as it escaped her wrath. Marian grimaced and looked up at the sky, which appeared to be pitch-black, with brown stripes.  
  
"You fool, those are leaves. You can't even see the sky anymore," she whispered to herself.  
  
It was suddenly very dark. The sound of every slight rustle of leaves, dead and new, of every subtle whisper of the wind, and of the uncontrollable racing of her heart was magnified a hundred times. She was very aware of the dark shadows, of the tall trees next to her, of the gnarled branches looming above and around her, and the rottenness of the stump she sat on.  
  
"On the other hand, if I remain here on this stump, I'll end up eaten by a bear or wolf, no doubt. I've learnt swordsmanship but not bear hunting! It would be wise for me to find a temporary shelter, somewhere I can stay for a while," Marian thought aloud. Her alert eyes quickly scanned the surroundings. They immediately flew towards her right, passed the leaves and trees, to where a little light peeked through the dense foliage and created a clearing.  
  
"I'll stay there for the night. At least when I'm in that clearing I'll be able to see," Marian declared, picking herself up off of the stump and making her way to the clearing. 


	3. The Clearing

An assortment of trees surrounded the clearing in a perfect circle.  
  
Fuzzy emerald moss grew in patterns all over the damp soil, while little weeds and plants struggled to burst through.  
  
A beam of light shone through the leaves in the upper canopy, revealing, in the clearing, a single tree stump with small, white mushrooms growing in spontaneous patterns around it.  
  
The mixture of dust and darkness, pierced by the light, gave the clearing and the stump a magical air.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The sight took Marian's breath away. Her navy blue slippers slowly and gently entered the clearing, carefully stepping over twigs and fallen branches, arms stretched out in an attempt to feel the light, the dust, the presence that seemed to hover over the entire clearing.  
  
"It's as though this place has been enchanted. But that's silly, there's no such thing as spells and incantations."  
  
Yet as soon as Marian sat on the ground, her back on the stump, she fell sound asleep. Wisps of hair were strewn delicately across her lovely face, and her hands were clasped on her folded knees. She slept peacefully, unaware of the large, burly man who was watching her from the edge of the clearing. Unaware of him slowly but determinedly closing in on her, his enormous, calloused hands stretched out as if to grab her. 


	4. Robin's Camp

After a long, lazy slumber, Robin woke up in his tent to the sound of arguing.  
  
"What is it this time," he muttered while pushing his soft cowhide blanket off himself, opening up the flap in his tent and stepping outside into the blinding sun. The camp was in shambles, as usual, with dozens of tents set up, blazing, warm fires lit in front of each one. The entire area was carefully chosen by Robin and his men, a clearing hidden by forest trees, a clearing with just enough grass to feed the horses. There were bright red berries nearby that some newly recruited men had gorged on the other day, against Robin's orders. The result was hours of painful moaning, and complains of stomach aches. Robin had instead recommended the small, grey- white mushrooms growing bountifully nearby, although his word was ignored by some. He knew that there would be no need for punishment. The men had, through this, realized their folly, and had gained a new respect for their young leader.  
  
The arguing grew steadily louder. Robin could recognized the voice of Little John, Robin's most trusted comrade and best friend. Little John was a bear-like man, large with a beard admired by many through the camp. He was a devil with the double-pointed staff, and had saved Robin's life numerous times.  
  
The other voice was unfamiliar. He strained his keen ears in an attempt to recognize it, but to no avail. Little John's tent was at the other end of the campsite, so Robin wound his way around other tents, fires, horses, and piles of dung. Other men were slowly rising, leaving their tents and sharpening weapons to hunt for rabbits.  
  
"G' mornin' to ya, Robin," an older man named Charles Good yelled at Robin as he passed the tent. "Ya wou'unt be'leev wot Li'l John's found this tawym 'round."  
  
"Good morning to you as well, Charles," Robin replied, and with a smile added, "Let me guess. Another priest?" He nodded towards Friar Tuck, a short, stout, genial man who was just outside of his own tent. Friar glanced up at him, smiled and waved, and returned to tending to his fire.  
  
"No, giss ag'in," Charles teased. Robin lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all right, Charles, I'll go see for myself."  
  
"Yo're not goin' ta laik it!!" Charles stood up and shouted, as Robin marched ahead. Little John's enormous figure was now fully visible, and Robin gawked at Little John's new prize. Furious, he marched right into Little John's part of the camp.  
  
"What were you thinking? Who is this? Where did you find her?" His yell reverberated throughout the entire camp. Frightened animals scampered away from the area while some men hid inside their tents. Little John stopped arguing, along with the lady in question.  
  
"Well, ge'd mo'ning to you, too, Robin," said Little John. He motioned towards the young girl and said, "Now, I found this one nea' the camp and reckoned 'at she could be a spy, or sum'at, tho' I don't have the slightest clue as ta' who she is."  
  
Robin took a closer look at the girl. She appeared to be about 15 years old, a raven haired, scratched up girl wearing naught but rags. Although her appearance was forlorn, there was a spark of spirit in her eyes. He couldn't help but take an interest in her.  
  
"Who are you, young lady?" Robin gently inquired. She looked up at him and frowned. Robin stood nearly half a head taller then her, wearing breeches and a brown tunic. Around his waist was a belt that contained an assortment of weapons including a mace and knives.  
  
"Who are you to ask?" The girl coolly replied, looking him directly in the eye. Several of the men gasped at this foolish question, and one stood up, stumbled towards the girl and pointed at Robin.  
  
"Girly, don't you know? He's Master Robin Hood!"  
  
"An outlaw," the girl sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"A hero!"  
  
"That's enough, Fredric," Robin said, ordering his eager friend to return to his tent. The girl watched him leave, and then turned her head back to Robin. Standing tall, Robin introduced himself.  
  
"I am Robin Hood, leader of the men in this camp. This is Little John," motioning towards him, "my trusted companion. And you are.?" Robin paused, expecting an answer. The girl did not disappoint him.  
  
"My name is Lady Marian. You, outlaw, have kidnapped me, and I demand to be released at once!" 


	5. An Argument

Robin stared at her, and then blinked twice.  
  
Marian stood there, arms akimbo, her pointed nose stuck out defiantly, sprinkled with cinnamon speckles. Her wide, commanding eyes blazed as they quietly appraised Robin. They took note of his dirty brown boots, naturally decorated with peach strands of dead grass, his dark brown breeches of rough material, and his light green tunic of velvet. They wandered up to his unkempt hair, which vaguely resembled a bird's nest.  
  
Then her inquisitive eyes met the sparkling, green, speckled eyes of Robin. He stared in return, as if peering into her soul and trying to analyze the brazen young girl dressed in rags, with the air of a princess. She coolly lifted an eyebrow, breaking the spell that had been cast between them. He coughed subtly and stepped back.  
  
"I wasn't aware that you were a prisoner in my camp," he murmured, turning to Little John for confirmation. John twirled his colossal beard around a long, thick finger, causing a maelstrom of dust to emerge, along with leaves, twigs, and rabbit meat from yesterday's stew.  
  
"Well," he began, wrinkling his nose, "we can't very well release her now, robin. She knows the location of our camp. We've just got to hold her captive for a while."  
  
"And mebbe hold 'er fo' ransum!"  
  
The suggestive voice was of Michael, an eager young man who was rubbing his dirty hands together with glee at the thought of the twinkling, glorious gold that could be obtained. He, like many other of the merry men in the camp, had sneaked back out of his tent and eavesdropped on Robin, Marian, and Little John. Michael had joined the merry men in hope for adventure, money, and revenge for the death of his little sister. She had died of a cold after a new law, made by King John, refused medical attention to peasants.  
  
Marian snapped to attention. "Me? A ransom? Don't be a fool! Speaking of fools, you! Little John, is it? I'm just a woman who wandered through the woods; I'm no threat to you men. Release me immediately and I'll forget about this entire incident."  
  
"You call yourself a woman? Why, you're no more than a child," Robin retorted. Little John slyly stepped back; after arguing with Marian, he knew how fiery her temper could become when agitated.  
  
"You call me a child? I'm fifteen years old, don't you dare call me a child. Who are you to talk about adults and children anyway? You must be no more than eighteen yourself!"  
  
Robin looked furious. Age had always been a sensitive issue for him, Little John thought to himself, as Robin strode towards Marian and passed her until he was directly behind her.  
  
"My age is no business of yours. Little John is correct. You are a threat to my men, and any threat to my men is a threat to me. Michael, Charles, please escort Miss Marian to a spare tent, if there is one. If there is not, simply tie her to a tree."  
  
Marian gasped as Robin pointed past the weapons rack to an old forest tree surrounded by a vulgar amalgamation of fungus and squished insects. Her eyes darted around, taking in everything, when she noticed the weapons rack. Hung up on the rack were a few weapons, including swords, bows and arrows, and spears.  
  
Charles and Michael reluctantly stepped forward, past their tents, nearing Marian. In Michael's hand was a long, bulky rope with thick gnarled knots.  
  
"We're sorry, miss," Charles muttered, face down, while Michael grabbed her arm. She forcefully yanked it away, knocking Robin down with the force, and made a dash for the rack. Her scrappy, dirty slipper flapped against the ground as she sprinted, eventually kicked off her feet, one landing next to a tent and another knocking a curious man on the forehead. As soon as she made it to the old, splintery rack, she grabbed a sword by its handle and faced her attackers.  
  
Charles and Michael both took a step back, and peeked hesitantly at Robin and Little John. Little John was commanding a few men to guard the other side of the weapons rack, ordering others to form a ring around the camp, and grabbing another rope for himself. The swift-footed Robin leaped towards Michael and Charles, and snatched the rope out of their hands.  
  
"I warn you, I know how to use this weapon, and I'm not afraid to."  
  
As if to show her skill, Marian tossed the sword up once, and caught it as it twirled through the air. Men who had been chuckling at her ceased, some even grabbing their own knives and daggers. Robin, who saw this, raised one hand.  
  
"Stop, Lady Marian. You're only making it worse for yourself," he warned, while stepping closer to her. Marian moved closer to Robin, the sword outstretched. Before he could move, she stepped forward, thrust the sword towards the rope in his hands, and cut it swiftly in two. Robin raised his eyebrows. Tension grew in the air, and the men around him armed themselves. Then, through the silence, Little John softly chuckled. His chuckles became loud and resonant, until they morphed into full, contagious guffaws. The other men, hearing this, realized what fools they had been, prepared to attack a fifteen year old girl. Robin, too, lowered his hands.  
  
"Lady Marian, I apologize. As long as you are in my camp, you will not be a prisoner. But try to leave, and we will hunt you down."  
  
Marian seemed to relax. Then suddenly, she lunged forward and threw the sword directly at Robin's chest. 


	6. An Odd Sensation

***I'm very sorry for not updating in so long!** Here' s Chapter Six!*  
  
Robin dodged just in time, and the sword flew straight into the wooden pillar behind him, slaying a black rattlesnake preparing to strike him. Its venomous fangs hung limply along with its neck as blood gushed out of the wound. Little John stared blankly at the slain creature, his mouth agape.  
  
"Robin.. she saved you.," he started, and then stopped as a look of pure confusion struck Robin's face. Robin quickly turned to face Marian's knife- it was pinned to the rattlesnake directly behind him. Two of Robin's men tentatively approached the pillar to inspect Marian's handiwork. "That rattlesnake would have killed you, Robin."  
  
Facing Marian, Robin started to speak. "She has, I see. Well, Lady Marian, I believe I owe you an apology. For saving my life, it is now my duty to set you free. Charlie, Samuel, please blindfold the Lady and escort her out of the forest so that she may find her way home." As soon as he had finished, Robin inhaled slowly, once more glancing at the slain creature, and then brushed his hair back, dumbstruck. "If you'd done that a second later, I doubt there would be breath in me, Lady. Yet how did you know that I would turn in time? What a risk you have taken." His words were approached with a laugh as light as feathers floating across the air.  
  
"At least half of the stories I've heard about you had to be true, Robin. And they're amazing! The adventures and the excitement," cried Marian, stepping towards the pillar and pulling out the knife. As though to fight an invisible enemy, Marian lunged and twirled, stabbing the knife here and there.  
  
Robin stared at her, further dumbstruck. Then he remembered something that had been bothering him. "Marian, you're a lady, correct? How did you come by such excellent swordsmanship?"  
  
"It gets boring in palaces. You probably wouldn't understand," Marian replied, suddenly self-conscious. She set down the knife and straightened down the pitiful rags that were the remains of her dress.  
  
"Well, it's been quite a pleasure, Lady. We hope that you may find your way home with ease. Charlie? Samuel? Blindfold her, please, so we can lead her out of our corner of the Sherwood Forest safely."  
  
"Yis, Masta' Robin," they replied, gathering enough clean rags to blindfold her with, and then closing in on her once more.  
  
Seeing this, Marian sprung into action. She grabbed Robin's wrists with her hands and stared into his deep, green eyes. Charlie and Samuel, confused, glanced askew at Little John, who said and did nothing.  
  
"I do not wish to find my way home. I left there for a reason, you know. I wouldn't mind staying here, however."  
  
Marian released Robin's hands and bit her lip hopefully as Robin considered her proposal. He rubbed the stubble on his chin with a soiled hand, occasionally glancing at Little John and his merry men. They remained silent, leaving Robin to his decision.  
  
In his mind a conflict raged. Marian could obviously defend herself, but if captured, who knew what might happen. Yet she had saved his life and did not wish to return home. But she was only 15, what trouble could she cause? Yet though her age was a petty number, her temper and character were fiery and bold. Indeed, Robin had never met a woman like her before.  
  
Little John slowly approached Robin, his wide girth pushing Charlie and Samuel out of the way. They stumbled across to the other men, who were silently observing Little John whisper words into Robin's ear.  
  
"Robin, you must remember that the King's Men are after us. They will find us soon enough, in less than two days I presume," Little John whispered. Robin understood his point of view, and yet.. "But Little John, she did save my life," Robin objected, giving Marian a quick look. Little John rolled his eyes at Robin, and continued. "Had our friend here been a man we would not be arguing here. Lady Marian is quite an attractive girl, isn't she?" Hearing, Robin uttered another cry of objection, yet this failed to hide the new shade of pink touching his cheeks. "Are you suggesting that I've, I've, grown attached to Lady Marian?" Robin did not need Little John's reply to know that this was exactly what Little John was suggesting. John nodded slightly, then backed away to see Robin's reaction. "Robin, you're in charge of this camp and of our group and it will be your decision. Just remember what I've said, and don't let your heart get in the way of your head. Got that?" Robin acknowledged Little John's words with a slight tap on his shoulder, and then faced Marian again. She had been waiting by the pillar, slightly shivering, as though she had just realized the icy cold pervading the camp. Her sparkling eyes stared into Robin's, and Robin felt an odd feeling previously unknown to him. Shaking his head a couple of times to rid himself of whatever feeling had been controlling him in the previous moment, Robin made his announcement.  
  
"Lady Marian, our presence in these parts of the woods is currently unknown by the King's Men, so we will stay another day- partly to prepare for our journey, and partly for time to decide whether or not to allow you to remain in our party." 


End file.
